


Last Woman Standing

by tomatopudding



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, ignores Miracle Day, post-coe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Destroy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Woman Standing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Miracle Day came out.

There was a giant hole in the middle of Cardiff. It had been a month since the defeat of the 456 and there was still a hole in the middle of Cardiff. Gwen had run out of reasons to halt the repair of the Plass. She had gotten Rhys to help save what could be saved from the lower archives, the only part of the Torchwood Hub that survived the blast. Now, she was just stalling, waiting and hoping.

It had been a month since Jack had left to travel the world, heartbroken from his loss of his grandson. The loss of his lover. Still, Gwen could hope.

The only reason she was stopping Cardiff officials from repairing the Plass was pure indecision. As far as Gwen knew, she was the only part of Torchwood left and it was up to her to decide about plans for reconstruction of the Hub.

No matter how much she tried to hope, the longer Gwen stood among the rubble of the Plass, one hand on her gradually expanding stomach, she couldn’t help but feel alone, all alone with the destruction that surrounded her life since she had joined Torchwood. Bloody Torchwood.


End file.
